


The Battle of the Taco Shop

by Sniperdoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Speeding stacking, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/Sniperdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at the Taco Shop until a food fight breaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of the Taco Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my friend's Taco Shop Attack on Titan AU.
> 
> My tumblr: http://sniperdoodle.tumblr.com/
> 
> Taco Shop AU Blog: http://attackon-taco.tumblr.com/
> 
> Friend who created Taco Shop AU's tumblr: http://catsincafes.tumblr.com/

            It was as normal as it could be in the Taco Shop on a Saturday afternoon. Costumers slowly flowed in to buy their cheap ass tacos and the teenage workers worked hard for their minimum wage. Overall, it was boring. Not even Armin being pelted by tacos by asshole sixth graders could entertain the workers. So, Eren decided to shoot low for entertainment.

            “Eh, Jean,” Eren got the attention of Jean.

            “What do you want?” Jean sighed after handing a bag filled with tacos to a customer.

            “You speed stack right?” Eren asked.

            “Yes,” Jean answered proud of his epic speed stacking skills. He was also on the speed-stacking team.

            “That’s so lame,” Eren snarked.

            “What do you mean its lame!?” Jean was outraged. “Speed stacking takes skill.”

            “You’re putting cups into pyramids,” Eren answered. “That seems so easy.”

            “No it isn’t. You have to do it fast!” Jean explained. “And there’s the chance of knocking it over and having to start again.”

            “Lame,” Eren repeated. “But still, I bet I could be faster at than you.”

            “What you were just saying that it was really lame!” Jean protested. “And besides, I’m the best!” Jean paused for a moment to look over at Marco who was bussing tables and corrected himself, “Or, second best. Anyway, you can’t do it!”

            “Yes I can,” Eren argued.

            Jean then became really angry. Like Scudworth talking about Stamos angry. So Jean pulled out one of his speed stacking cups that he carries around with him at all times and threw it at Eren’s head.

            Connie saw the whole thing occur and with the throw of the cup, he yelled, “Food fight!”

            Connie then threw the taco he was holding at Sasha’s head. Sasha picked up a near-by potato (why the fuck was a potato in a taco shop) and threw it at someone else. That person then threw whatever they were holding in their hand somewhere in the taco shop and the food fight had really begun.

            It was a hurricane of food being thrown from one side of the room to another. No one was safe from the food fight and soon the whole restaurant was covered in food.

            As the food fight was going on Jean and Eren dove onto the ground to try to protect themselves from Hurricane Taco and began to fight. Jean punch Eren in the head multiple times (it didn’t hurt because there’s nothing but air in Eren’s head) and Eren tried to strangle Jean but he couldn’t quite get his hands around Jean’s large horse neck.

            “Everyone stop!” Marco shouted running into the middle of the fray. “We’re gonna get fired! Mikasa! Do something! They won’t listen to me!”

            Over by the window Mikasa was sitting down at a table and drinking some coffee from the break room.

            “I’m on break,” Mikasa answered calmly not paying attention to the fight around her and for some reason she wasn’t getting hit by of the tacos.

            “Guys!” Marco shouted again getting panicked. Suddenly, a taco was thrown at his face and knocked him down on the ground. Everyone stopped as Marco lay unmoving on the taco-covered floor with a taco covering the right side of his face.

            “Marco!” Jean stopped punching Eren and ran over to his speeding stacking buddy and totally boyfriend don’t deny me.

            Jean knelt beside Marco and cradled the wounded Taco delivery Boy in his arms. Jean began to cry and said out loud, “He’s dead.”

            “Whoa man I was just trying to shut him up,” a guy from the corner who looked suspiciously like one of the guys from Titan Taco said out loud.

            “I’m not dead,” Marco proclaimed as he opened his eyes and as Jean got up to go and beat up the man who threw the taco at Marco.

            “You KILLED HIM!” Jean shouted and started to pelt the guy with handfuls of taco mush he picked off the floor.

            “But I’m not dead,” Marco tried to convince Jean but Jean somehow didn’t hear him.

            “YOU KILLED HIM!” Jean shouted at the top of the lungs.

            “I’m not dead,” Marco repeated standing up and pealing the taco off his face.

            “JEAN!” Eren shouted from across the room. “YOUR BOYFRIEND ISN’T DEAD YOU IGNORANT SLUT!”

            Jean then turned around and look quiet surprised to see that Marco was standing up and was fully alive.

            “MARCO!” Jean yelled full of joy. And like a majestically galloping horse, Jean ran over to Marco and fell in his arms crying and hugging him. “I thought I lost you.”

            “I just got hit by a taco,” Marco answered quite confused by Jean’s display of affection. “But I think I got taco sauce in my eye.”

            As the food fight was clearly over with Marco a casualty, Armin entered the taco shop at the end of his shift. He walked in sideways so he could get his giant taco head through the door and when he turned around he was quite shocked to find that the whole shop was a mess.

            “What happened?” Armin asked shocked as Erwin came out of his office to find the mess too.

            “Armin,” Erwin began to address the mess by addressing Armin. “This is all your fucking fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is Armin's fault. 
> 
> Ands yes Armin is wearing a giant taco head in this AU. He's the 'head of marketing'.
> 
> And Jean and Marco are also total dorks who speed stack.


End file.
